


My Sunflower

by WayWardWatson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Garden Warfare, Gen, Implied Relationship, Jack centric, Plants vs Zombies - Freeform, Preparing for Battle, implied severe injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every battle came with new injuries, but it was the healers that made them ready by the next morning, feeling fully rested despite only a few hours of restless sleep. Each Garrison had at least one sunflower, the Achievement Hunters were lucky to have two in their garden, even though they only needed one for battle.</p>
<p>Until one wasn't enough and Jack found himself preparing for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles in my head - a little story based off of the LPs of Plants vs. Zombies.

Jack shrugged the jacket on before looking into the cracked mirror and fixing the yellow collar. The bomber's jacket felt warm and smelt of a combination of sunflowers, Ryan, and zombie goop. He placed the cap on his head, fixed his glasses, and was working on putting on the leather gloves when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's almost time," Geoff's called out, giving it one more rap. "Get your ass out and hurry."

"I'll be out in a minute," Jack responded, he heard Geoff huff and mutter about big men taking forever to get ready before he heard him walk away. He looked back at the mirror, staring at his attire, the weight of the weapons heavy on his waist - the mana inside him burning in nervous anxiety.

After months of joining the RoosterTeeth Farm Organization and being set into the Achievement Hunter's Garden Garrison, Jack had enjoyed the luxury of not having to go into battle. During those months he had stayed inside the small van, crafted diligently by Geoff's wife Griffon, either piloting it or building weapons alongside Gavin.

But today he was going into battle.

The last battle had been a success, but with a heavy cost.

Jack unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, closing it behind him, and glanced to his left to their one lone bedroom stacked with their four beds crammed at every angle to fit in. At one of the back corners lay Ryan; asleep from the heavy medication that Geoff no doubt gave him. Every battle came with new injuries, but it was the healers that made them ready by the next morning, feeling fully rested despite only a few hours of restless sleep. Yet, it was harder for the physician to heal themselves on top of everyone else so when the second gigantic zombie broke through Geoff's walls and swung its electric weapon down on Ryan's head, he stayed down.

By the time Michael managed to reach him, it was far too late to revive Ryan in time for battle. The three struggled to stay awake long enough for Jack to pilot the van above them and escape before the planted 'garden' did its work.

Even after Jack had handed the wheel to Gavin and worked his way to the back to help heal Ryan, it was clear that the injuries were extensive enough that he wouldn't be ready to battle for at least three to four days, let alone tomorrow.

And so here Jack was, heart pounding, mana churning as Gavin shakily landed the van down into an abandoned local sea port. Jack jumped when a hand clapped on his shoulder and he looked over to a grinning Geoff. "Ready to mulch some zombies?" Jack swallowed his fear and grinned back. "Goddammit Geoff."

The four jumped out and Gavin soon took off, van disappearing into the clouds.

Time to plant a Garden.


End file.
